


HorrorWeen

by TottPaula



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series, DCU, DCU (Comics), The Batman (Cartoon)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fear, Gen, Non-Canonical Character Death, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-08-09 22:59:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16458659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TottPaula/pseuds/TottPaula
Summary: Something is very, very wrong.Barbara Gordon's friends and family members are all dying off one by one, and it's all her fault.Why is this happening?





	1. Dreams can all come true for me and you

**Author's Note:**

> Trying out a Halloween horror story
> 
> My first try. 
> 
> Boo!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything seemed that it was normal, that is until the corpses began to pile up.

  **Late October, Gotham City**

* * *

 

It's nearly Halloween, but the horrors are already here.

 

Everything was perfectly normal in Barbara Gordon's life, that is until the corpses began to pile up.

She's terrified to fall asleep, but more afraid of waking to another death or more, it's all connected but nobody is sure exactly how, and it's her own fault.

 

It began a week ago when she started experiencing the nightmares. 

Nightmares, right.

Except for the fact that all of her nightmares came true the next day.

Each night her dreams foretold another death, and in the morning the real horrors continued.

 

On the first night, she dreamed of Joker brutally torturing her father, tearing bits of flesh from his skin with a whip while forcing him to relive his daughter's shooting and desecration for hours on end.

His old heart couldn't take it, and he perished from a massive heart attack.

 

She prayed that this was just a stress-induced dream.

She wasn't so lucky.

 

The next night she dreamed of her ex-boyfriend, Dick, who was currently married with a child.

A freak electrical accident burns their home down around them while they sleep, completely oblivious to the danger.

 

Again, the morning's light brings tears and heartbreak.

Dick, Kori, and Ma'ari... gone!

 

She tries calling her psychologist, but the number is no longer in service.

She tries to dial her friends, her co-workers, her acquaintances... anybody at all.

 

Nothing.

 

Even Batman's phone is apparently out of service.

 

She tries hard to make sense of the senseless, but her mind is slowly crumbling into the dark abyss

She trembles and screams crying out for hours on end, but there's no one to hear her, she's alone and frightened.

 

Night after night brings fresh heartache.

 

She's trapped in a never-ending horror story.

 

Her father, her ex, soon joined by each person that she's cared for, they're soon all are gone away like shadows in the nighttime.

 

* * *

 

 

"How long has she been like this, Jay? Usually, Crane's fear gas releases its victims after several hours unless it's been re-administered."

 

"She's been like this for a couple of days, I guess. That's how long her mail is piled up. She's got a death grip on the remote control and it looks like she's trying to call people with the keypad. I stopped by with Damian to wish her a happy birthday, and we heard her screaming from a block away. Nobody bothered even to call 911. **Fuck Gotham!** We tried everything we have, I'm losing my mind with worry that she's never gonna wake up and she's gonna die." 

 

 "Bring her back to the Batcave, I'll see if blood analysis can find what's different in this batch of the toxin. Then find Scarecrow, and don't kill him, not yet, he might have the antidote."

 The kindest thing to do for now was to keep Barbara under heavy sedation in the Batcave's medical unit, with an IV for needed water and basic nutrients.

When they arrived there with her, they took a blood sample and began the process of investigating it.

They changed her into a clean hospital gown after gently cleansing her from head to toe, removing all traces of any chemicals that might still be clinging to her.

 


	2. Nightmare on 21st Street

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even under sedation, the horrors continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated this old story here and there for clarity. I'm not sure if it's any better, though, then the original version. I'm not much good at storytelling in the horror department, I'm better, I think, at writing family or romantic feels and smutty secret desires.

* * *

 It was a memory of over a dozen years ago,

Barbara was with both of her parents, a little girl of no more than seven.

A drive-by shooting leaves them both mangled and drowning in their own blood.

 

Dozens of people pass by, oblivious as the child howls in grief as her parents slowly die.

 

  **" _Please, somebody help! Please, anyone. Please!"_** She cries but to no avail.

 

 Another dream is more personal and painful still.

 

She's being beaten and raped repeatedly on live television, but it's ignored as terrible porn without a real plot.

 

Just more clickbait to be passed by.

 

She becomes pregnant and is beaten until she aborts, and it repeats over and over again.

 

* * *

 

 

The nightmares came faster, Batman and Red Robin are both bludgeoned and tossed off of a rooftop to the sidewalk below, dead before they hit the ground.

 

Each remaining member of the Bat-family follows in some gruesome fashion.

 

Beheading, dismemberment, disembowelment, rape, hanging, all until there wasn't a single soul remaining.

 

* * *

 

 Bruce is becoming emotional, something rare and dangerous. 

 

He always had a weak spot for the redheaded daughter of his best friend, Jim.

 

She was smart, funny, and never took his crap for long.

 

She poked holes into his darkness allowing the sun to filter through.

 

Many were the times she kept him from plunging over the edge, so he owed it to her to do whatever it took to end her pain and restore her as both Barbara Gordon as well as Batgirl.

 

She still whimpered in her sleep, always under the influence of some mysterious demons hacking away at her sanity.

 

* * *

 

 This next dream had her quite young, soon after she began as Batgirl.

 

She remained trapped floating nude in a water-filled cylinder, suction cups are attached to her budding breasts and vulva; a breathing mask over her face.

 

The cycling suction that was applied gave her inexperienced body constant and unwelcome stimulation, giving her nonstop painful orgasms, resulting in excruciating embarrassment and shame.

Her skin was raw from abuse.

She tries not to think of it but experiences continuous climaxes against her will.

 

Nobody can hear her scream underwater.

 

* * *

 

 

Jason, Stephanie, Dick, Cassandra, Duke, Tim, and Damian are all working together as a family as Bruce and Kate try frantically to uncover an antidote.

 

Barbara has been a loyal friend to each of them, always there for anything that others needed, whether it was helping with homework or a shoulder to cry on, a loving big sister to them all.

 

Jason's only regret is Bruce's insistence of bringing in Scarecrow alive, he'd much rather shoot the bastard, but they needed the antidote. Kate didn't mind if the bastard died as long as they got what they needed from him.

 

* * *

 

 As difficult it was to find him, without his toxins Crain was a whining little flea and folded easily.

 

Without his fear gas, he was no threat at all.

 

Rather than being beaten to a pulp he gave up easily and handed over the antidote.

 

Jason gleefully shot the bastard in the ass anyway, then lit up a cigarette, smirking as Crane howled in pain.

 

Nightwing gave him a high five, one time he was glad his brother disobeyed Batman and crossed the line.

 

They left him tied up and crying for Commissioner Gordon and his men and women in blue.

 

* * *

 

**Hours later**

 

The antidote worked, thank God!

 

More than a few happy tears were shed in the Batcave.

 

Alfred made a special meal for the family, with an elaborate birthday cake for Barbara for their dessert.

 

Barbara happily accepted scads of belated cards, birthday wishes, and gifts and was thankful that her longest horror ever was really and truly over.

 

 Whew!

 

 

\--End

* * *

**Happy Hallowe'en!**

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my first horror fic.
> 
> I'd be very thrilled to read your feedback, good or bad.
> 
> That's the best gift a writer can have.
> 
> Happy Halloween everyone!


End file.
